DDC:Simple crisis
by Dxprototype
Summary: These are the side stories to my main stories Digimon:Digital Crisis and tell the stroies of each character before during or after the prologue and possibly the main story Enjoy!
1. Info

This is only an update page for some side stories to my main on basically these side stories are of all your and what they've done up until the present day the side stories can include anything to everything hilarious adventure tragic moments and so on but they stories have to connect to the main story I won't be starting these side stories until chapter 1 or 2 of the main story and another thing since I honestly don't know the inner working of your you guys have to send me you side stories either through pm or email and I think that should cover just about everything other than you o.c having a them song for people to listen to while reading the side stories. Well that's just about it Don't forget to check out the main story Digimon Digital crisis were o.c sign ups are still open RnR DxProtoType out and while your reading my story check out the poll on my profile page and show some love to Chris "fishy" Putnam and his stories and Duckmon's stories


	2. Being new sucks part 1

This is the first story to Simple crisis and I figured with the massive writers block I have for the main story I might as well write this to hold you guys over this chapter tells of how Jonny and Cassandra meet and how the became friends the begin takes place during Cassandra's point of view of prologue 5 and this is part 1 of 2 or a trilogyof the Four years of friendship I haven't really decided yet. I would like to again apologize for the lateness of my stories I feel as if my writers block is cause by my lack of motivation at the moment I have the next couple of stories in my head I just don't know where the all would fit anyways I digress enjoy the story

* * *

><p>Being new SUCKS part 1<p>

*P.O.V Cassandra*

"Hey watch were your going you could have hurt me"

"Oh sorry about that I kinda just spaced their for a sec" I said as I apologised

"HEY ….. HURRY UP!" the older looking boy told the girl

"So what's your name" I asked

"Sorry lady I can't tell you" she said

Ouch I wasn't that much older than her and she thought I was way older than I was but I brushed that off and got up from the ground and she did the same.

"My names Cassandra anyways nice to meet you" I said acquainting my self with the girl

"Cool name lady but I got to go those 2 won't wait for me all day" she said

I looked over to were she was running she only named two people but there was 5 standing of into the distance and wait was that a tail I saw one of them wearing a tail. ~_weirdo's_~ it thought to my self and figured I should hurry or I'd be late for the party and that wasn't my thing it was Jonny's I blushed at the thought of Jonny his cute purple mini dread locks and light brown skin and his icy blue eyes that were warm and yet somehow cool. I continued downtown thinking about how impressed with my outfit Jonny would be and I had a great big smile on my face while walking past a small park when I laid my eyes on it my mind wondered through memories of my past and the reason why this small park held so much memories and significance.

* * *

><p>*flash back 4 years ago*<p>

I was 7 when I first moved to Ventus and after arguing, whining and pouting to make my parents stop us from moving it only gave them more of an incentive to move. I had told them I had lots of friends at my school but my pleas had fell on deaf ears we were already on our way to Ventus city. I sat silently in the backseat of my parents convertible while the moving trucks were driving behind us.

"Aww sweetie don't be like this your going to have a great life here in Ventus trust me" my mother said in her sweet voice

"I'm not so sure mama what if the other kids don't like me" I said slightly sceptical

"Now Cassandra I know moving from Terra isn't your most favourite part of day but I got a new Job as CEO at Digitech industries here in Ventus and it's a great opportunity for our family to start fresh here in the big city and don't worry about making friends you'll find new friends in no time at Ventus elementary" My dad said trying to reassure me

At this point I had officially given p on trying to persuade my parents into moving back so I just sat their looking out the window. Even though I didn't like the idea of moving away I had to admit that the city was beautiful in it's own way. I couldn't help but look at the four Skyscraper buildings over the coast. The sight was amazing and the lake itself was beautiful it had a sort of glimmering effect to it that I had never seen before and the buildings themselves were spectacular in their own right the buildings towered over everything in the city. As for the city it was mesmerising it felt so futuristic and shiny like something of of a science fiction movie my father glanced over and looked at the buildings the smiled.

"Amazing isn't it Cassie that's where I'll be working from now on" he said

"THAT'S DIGITECH!" I shouted not believing him"yup that's it right over there and right there in the distance is where we're going to be living from now on" he added

I stared out into the distance I couldn't see where I was showing me but then my mom pointed it out to me a large neighbourhood in the distance and my jaws dropped I was used to living in a big house but never one quiet that big. It was at least 3 times bigger them our old house and it had a large garden in the front it was so…. Soo I couldn't even think of a word for it and still can't. When we had gotten we waited for the movers to get our stuff inside the house and for them to start putting everything in order so we wouldn't have to do it ourselves of course thought the left our "personal" belongings alone. After they we done unpacking our stuff I asked my parents if I could go out and see the neighbourhood. My mother was hesitant mostly because we haven't been in the neighbourhood for more than a couple of minutes and here I was the little girl who was completely against the act of moving now wanting to go out and explore the neighbourhood. Eventually my dad convinced her that it wouldn't do any harm to let me get used to the place so she agreed with his decision and let me leave. As soon as she said it was ok it made a bee line for the front door and onto the side walk.

*P.O.V Cassandra pause*

* * *

><p>*P.O.V Cassandra's mother*<p>

"I knew she would come around" my husband said

" I know that darling but what if she gets hurt or injured" I added

"Don't worry this is a nice neighbourhood with pretty great people I'm sure she'll be fine" he said

I nodded in acceptance and decided to get acquainted with the new house so I knew where everything was.

*P.O.V end*

* * *

><p>*P.O.V Cassandra continued*<p>

~_I can't believe how easy it was for me to change my view of this place_~ I thought to myself as I continued walking down the sidewalk when I had noticed a group of kids around my age playing tag in a very beautiful park. The grass was green and lush, the swings were glimmering and sturdy and the jungle gym was massive it looked like it had been designed by a great architect but what can I say I was new to the neighbourhood and things here were so new and different I would have thought the water fountain was magical. I decided to introduce me self to the group in hopes of making friends but well fate had other plans for me.

"Hello….c can I play with you guys" I asked nervously something I would have never done in terra

I waited for a response from one of them unluckily from me this hulking big kid walked up to me looked me from head to toe and gave me a menacing glare needless to say a 7 year old girl would be freaking out now and I was but I wasn't going to show it.

"What's your name girlie" he asked rudely

"M My names Cassandra, Cassandra Suzuki pleased to make your acquaintance" I replied kindly

"Heh They call me Reggie small fry and no you can't play with us shrimp so beat it!" he said with a menacing stare

"But I don't wanna leave, I wanna play here!" I shouted tears starting to form around my eyes

"I SAID GET LOST!" he shouted before pushing me onto the pavement

I had scrapped my knees when I had fell on the ground as well bruise me lip and left wrist everywhere on my body hurt .My cloths dirty and a little bloodied. I laid there balling my eyes out while the kids around the park either stood their silently or were laughing at me I couldn't stand it so with what was left of the air I had I sprinted with all my strength home to escape the laughter and the ridicule. When I arrived home my parents so my body and immediately started asking me questions about how I got the scrapes and bruises I didn't tell them what happened to me I just cried my eyes out in my fathers shoulders while he rubbed my back. He carried me up to my new room and put in the bed the movers had put in and told on of the maids and butlers to get me some bandages and to clean up my injures which they did rather quickly after the maid and butler finish tending to me the left me to my thoughts. All I could think of was if the kids at the park didn't like me what were the kids at my new school going to be like…~_MY LIFE SUCKS!~_

_*P.O.V Cassandra end*_

_Well it kinds stinks being the new kid I'm pretty sure everyone's had that experience in their life or knows of someone who's dealt with it. Will Cassandra ever make friends and how come Jonny never made an appearance yet well you'll just have to wait and find out. Don't forget to read and review keeps me motivated and less distracted. Man i wish FF had a more open editing system it's to limited for this story because it looks so much more different on my document but thems the breaks Happy new year everyone even though im a day late :3_


End file.
